Boredom
by Aenaisaigo no Tenshi
Summary: Tis a normal day in the summer of...well, some year. What happens when everyone gets bored?...you'll see. Includes most or all characters, slight RxC


...I kno, i should be working on Through Space and Time (or time and space...-bangs head on desk- i always mix it up), but i visited my cousins recently...and, well, i couldn't _not_ write this! so, here's a oneshot for you all!

...and curse the ruler that won't work...-hisses-

--------

"I'm _bored_," Rosette whined, rolling onto her back, staring up at the blue sky which her eyes reflected. Around her, the rest of the group was sitting on the emerald grass: Aion, Azmaria, Chrono, Satella, Shader, and some of the other Sinners and members of the Order.

Aion nodded in agreement, his head resting on his palm, his elbow on his knee. He sighed, and something caught his eye. Something that made him grin.

Rosette missed this grin, as she had closed her eyes. "AHHH!" she screamed, sitting up straight, water dripping off her face.

Behind her, Chrono laughed, an empty cup in his hand. He stumbled back, avoiding Rosette's anger, but couldn't stop his laughter.

"Why you…" Rosette grabbed Shader's cup, much to the cat demon's annoyance, and threw the liquid contents at Chrono. The water splashed over the laughing demon, effectively stopping his laughter.

Chrono glared back at her, but it wasn't him that made the next shot.

"Take that!" Satella cried, and the pair turned to see her holding two plastic guns. At that precise moment, she decided to fire, spraying water all over them.

Rosette spluttered, then grabbed two of the water guns that Steiner had brought. Aiming them at Satella and Chrono, she sprayed. "Revenge is sweet!" she crowed. Unfortunately (or fortunately) she was laughing too hard, and sprayed Aion.

"What'd I ever do to you?" the hornless demon sobbed, earning him an odd glance from everyone else. "What?" he asked, annoyed. "It's just a question!" With that, he snatched his own water gun and soaked Rosette.

The nun laughed, dodging, and Shader was rewarded with a face-full of water. "Hey!" the cat cried. "You're so mean, Aion!" Despite her exclamation, she grabbed her own water gun and aiming at Aion. Azmaria, the unfortunate girl on the opposite side of Aion, was rewarded with a free shower when the demon threw himself forward, and she jumped in surprise.

"Shader!" she dragged out the demon's name, pouting. With a grin, she picked up a smaller pair that was the perfect size for her, aiming them at Shader and Rosette. All hell – sorry, heck – broke loose as everyone fired at everyone else, boredom effectively banished.

With a grin, Chrono and Aion snuck up behind the unsuspecting Remington and fired at point-blank range. As the minister stood up and faced them, armed with a large water gun, they ran, getting soaked by a thick stream of water.

Rosette and Azmaria ran from Shader and Satella's wrath, hiding in the trees up a nearby slope. The two predators slapped high-fives as the two Sisters hid, only to be rewarded with an apple to the head.

"Fire!" Rosette called out, laughing. A volley of apples flew toward the others, causing (more than) a few bruises.

"Ow!" Aion fell back as an apple tapped (slammed into) his head. Chrono laughed at him – until another hit him.

"Gosh darnit (hey, they're part of the Order, they can't very well say God damnit!), Rosette!" Chrono rubbed his sore head.

Shader had mysteriously disappeared, no reappearing behind the apple-wielding Sisters. "Got you now!" she mewed, firing at them.

"Wah!" the two cried, running back down the hill. With a grin, Rosette attempted to turn around to fire back at Shader, but, due to her naturally clumsy nature, she tripped, flying down the hill…

…to land on Chrono, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Ah!" Rosette blushed bright red, her face only and inch from Chrono's. The demon, however, smirked.

"Well, what do we have here?" he murmured into her ear, causing her to blush even more.

"Pervert!" she shoved him away, and rolled off him. (…that sounded so much better in my head….-rubs sore head- …) Unfortunately, to the amusement of the onlookers, she managed to drag Chrono with her, resulting in – you guessed it – a rather (-cough-uncomfortable-cough-) position.

"Who's the pervert now?" Chrono whispered, a satisfied smirk on his face, and Rosette's blush darkened.

"S-stop that," Rosette pushed him off, and he rolled away, laughing. "Jeez…" she stood up, and was instantly soaked from several directions. "You'll pay for that!" she grabbed her guns and sprayed everyone else, running off.

Meanwhile, Remington was also running from some of the other Sisters. "I surrender!" he finally laughed, collapsing under a tree, and they pouted.

"Oh, c'mon…" one begged, coming closer. "Have some mo -"

"NOT!" Remington interrupted her with a grin, pulling the hose out from behind his back and spraying everyone. "Take that!" he laughed maniacally.

Rosette and Chrono, seeing this, sweatdropped, before grabbing Azmaria and spraying him.

Oh yes, water gun fights are fun…

(break)

Rosette fell tiredly to the ground, lying between Chrono and Azmaria. Aion was draped over a tree branch, drying out (Aion: I'M NOT LAUNDRY! Kira: -smirks- but you did get soaked… -whips out water gun and soaks him again- Aion: NOOOOO! evil water…). Shader was taking a catnap next to Remington, who was dizzy from the apples which seemed to love his head. Azmaria was out like a light, a smile still on her face.

"Well…" Rosette grinned to the sky. "That was fun." When Chrono didn't answer, she sat up, looking around. "Chrono?" she called out hesitantly. _He better not dump -_ Her thoughts were cut off as Chrono sneaked up behind her.

"Don't you DARE dump water on me!" she jumped up, and Chrono shrugged, his hands empty.

"I wasn't going to!" he pouted innocently.

"Sure…" Rosette raised an eyebrow at him, but made no move to sit back down.

Chrono shrugged again. "Your loss," he looked up at the stars. Rosette followed his gaze, and sat down in shock.

Beautiful fireworks exploded across the sky, both waking up and amazing everyone around them.

"Happy Fourth of July, Rosette."

---------

-grins- i had fun writing this...even if i kept laughing so hard i couldn't type. sorry if there's any spelling mistakes...i was typing it at midnight (no joke) on the way home, so...-shrugs-

hope u enjoyed!


End file.
